jedisith_adifandomcom-20200216-history
Rules
'Special Statute Rules ' These rules apply both IC and OOC. 1. There are no unwritten/quasi-rules: whatever is not in the rulebook in the forum documents is not a rule. Any debates regarding something that the majority wants as a rule will take affect after it is decided upon in a whole new debate thread. If some debate is brought up within a post, any "new" rule will not take affect then and there - only current rules can be enforced. The forum moderator is the last-resort call for IC issues, but generally handles all OOC issues - such as spamming and flaming. *Certain quasi-rules will be allowed in the Senate RPs, exclusively, due to their complex nature. 2. The forum moderator can and will enforce the written rules. 3. New characters can be made and used almost immediately, but it is preferable that they have a basic profile up. Characters can be fully trained in the Force, as long as they have shown sufficient skill in an RP and approved by the moderator. 4. If you are in the middle of a post and all the sudden you bring up something you do not like about the opposition’s weapons, you cannot expect people to suddenly have to change their attributes, etc., just because you do not like it. If the power/weapon/person in question does not have information in their profile on the disputed item, you may have a case. But if this person has a reasonable power/weapon/army and you do not look up on it before engaging in battle, you’re up a creek with no paddle. PLEASE look into a person’s profile before battling them so you know if they have an arsenal of weapons and powers about them. 5. In the case of a duel with gray areas in a dispute, any benefit of the doubt will be given to the defender - however, if the attacker is clear and detailed, and the defender is vague, then the attacker gets the benefit of the doubt. HINT: Be precise and detailed, in duels most of all. 6. Lightsaber-resistant material like phrik, songsteel and beskar are usable on the forum as weapons and cannot be "penetrated" at the discretion of any forum user except the owner. http://www.conworlds.com/%7Ealestan/view.php?post=58781 Hrm... It is recommended that a person should at least partially imbue phrik into their non-lightsaber weapon. Phrik can actually absorb lightning and other types of electricity. Thus it will fulfill all of the lightsaber's defensive uses. 7. No lightsaber resistant materials cannot be used as whole-body armor, but they can be applied in footwear and gauntlets. 8. You may not use two or more characters of the same Force alignment or same side in a duel, useless you receive permission from the others involved in the duel. 9. All forms of godmodding are forbidden on this forum. While making a call in an RP, the moderator will ignore any attempt to apply godmodding to any RP. Please the RP Rules document for more on godmodding. 10. Mass NPC controlling - generally considered anything bigger than a small crowd - is expressively forbidden. Even then you cannot use NPCs in groups to attack non-NPCs. The only exception to these conditions is if the NPCs are part of a faction you own or are allowed to control. 11. The targets of assassination by bombing will be given exceptional leeway to evade the attempt. Any decent attempt, such as using a protective Force power or running outside the blast radius, will be deemed successful. 12. Players may not attack other players on their first post in an RP. They may make an attack in the second post if they wish. 13. A character may participate in two RPs at once, if one RP is a Galactic Event and the other is a normal RP. 14. Characters who have never participated in an RP on Jedi Sith are not be allowed to participate in a fight in their first RP. 'Forum Rules ' 1. No spamming! 2. Swearing/offensive content is permitted in character as long as it is kept to a minimum and mildly. Out of character swearing, heated posts, or offensive content can be tagged at the discretion of the forum Moderator. 3. Do not insult, verbally abuse or generally upset other members whilst out of character or your posts can be tagged. If you persist in continuing heated posts after being warned by the forum moderator to stop, you may receive a 1-hour ban as per site rules for damage control. 4. Try to avoid causing arguments. People constantly causing arguments on purpose will be punished. 5. No cybering! 6. Pointless or OOC discussions posted as the 'Roleplay' post type can and will be tagged at the discretion of any moderator, as can any non-constructive OOC within a Roleplay. You may not enter a post labeled "private" without invitation/permission from those in the RP already. 'Moderator Principles ' 1. The moderator can make the final call on any rulings within the forum when asked to, or when the forum members cannot reach a general consensus. 2. The moderator may guide in the development of the RP and expansion of rules necessary for the forum to function in an organized fashion. 3. The moderator will be allowed to RP, but will choose to opt out of “fatal” duels to avoid conflict and to ensure sure fair rulings. 4. The moderator will be available for discussion of RP events, rulings, and for anything of concern in general. If the moderator fails to respond in a timely fashion, contact site staff for assistance. All rules are subject to change at any time, major changes will be announced on the forum prior to taking effect.